The Moment That Changed Everything
by Lovers in London
Summary: That singular moment in time when Helen and Nikola realise how thy feel for each other...beware spoilers for season 4 episode finale : ...Will be a multi chapter story.


A/N

I do not own Sanctuary...Unfortunately...but I do like to play with the story lines and make them fit into my Telsen shipping mind and luckily Magnus and Nikola don't seem to mind to much as I am still alive and unharmed :P. Oh and in this first chapter I have used some lines directly from the season finale . The chapter rating will be put next to the chapter number but to be sure I am making the whole story M. **SPOILERS!** For the season 4 finale, so if you haven't seen it, I would suggest you stop reading right about here...

_Italics – Flashbacks_

**Bold - Yelling**

That Moment That Changed Everything.

Chapter 1 - T

She can tell you the exact moment where she realised just how deep her feelings are for him. Granted she suspected something after they had that little run in with the computer generated Adam Worth whilst they were inside the computer trying to quarantine the Praxian nanite and he asked her who she would have chosen if the odds had not been in her favour, Him or Will, casually whilst they were sipping red wine and she had left him with an extremely vague answer. But she was never so sure as she is now as she reaches for Henrys jacket invention.

_..:._

'_Go...Nikola' she says, then she takes those last steps towards him and crushes her lips to his, Hoping and praying that in this kiss all she has ever felt for him is contained in that one moment. She knows that it has when he grabs her waist and pulls her in deepens the kiss. 'Dear God' she thinks, realising that every suggestive remark and action has only been a playful and unsure way of telling her how he feels and that every single time he had told her that he loved her, he had truly meant everything he said. Then reality sets back in and she pulls away. The look of pain and loss on both their faces is as clear as the love shining in both their eyes._

'_Go...Quickly' she tells him as she places her hand on his chest and lightly pushes him backwards. He turns away and walks behind where the metal door will come down and seal her in and keep him out. He turns around and looks at her, the sadness, regret and love clearly shown on her face and in her eyes takes his breath away and he is pretty sure he is showing the exact same emotions because she is breathing deeply and quickly as if the emotions are so strong in that moment that it is causing her throat to close up not allowing her to breathe._

_She is watching as he presses the command on the pad he is holding that will seal her in but keep him safe. And then he is gone, safe behind the door and walking away, at least that's what she is hoping he is doing. She turns back around that famous 'Magnus' mask back on her face and she gets back to business. She knows Caleb will not be far away so she sets the auto destruct._

'_You seem mentally unstable, facing us alone.' Caleb taunts her with a smirk to rival Nikolas best, as he and two of his men walk around the corner. She turns around and retorts 'I'm a chronic micro manager' and let's just say all hell breaks loose as Caleb's men are shot down. He then advances on Helen and punches her right across the face, sending her and the pad she is holding flying across the room._

'_It's a shame Helen, we could have been friends, standing shoulder to shoulder, watching the dawn of a new age but it's too bad you're going to miss all the fun'._

'_So will you.' She spits back at him and both their attentions are drawn to the timer on the computer monitor, which reads -44 Seconds-._

'_**MAKE IT STOP!**__' He yells._

'_My house, my rules.' She says as she presses commands on the pad that had earlier flown out of her grasp. A huge drill bit comes down from the roof and goes straight through Caleb's body effectively ending his life. Then Helen turns to look at the timer and reaches for Henry's jacket invention hoping to God it will somewhat protect her from the shockwave of the coming blast at least._

_. of Flashback.:._

She turns the jacket on and slings it over herself and takes another look at the timer -6 seconds-. 'Bloody hell.' She states out loud, but all of a sudden as if it would be her last thought ever she remembers that last kiss she shared with Nikola, dear god she had to survive now that she knows how they both feel for each other.

Meanwhile somewhere beneath the Sanctuary Nikola and Henry are locking the last door behind them and they start running away from it, and then as if to say goodbye that last door to the Sanctuary creaks and a second after the Old City Sanctuary crumbles to the ground. Somewhere off in the distance a street or two away Will and Kate watch in horror.


End file.
